On an Island with You (ON HIATUS)
by 808HawaiiOG
Summary: Maura and Jane go on a week's vacation to the tropical island of Oahu. How many sites can these two women see together before returning to their fast-paced, chaotic and lonely lives in Boston, Massachusetts? Will this island getaway finally spark a relationship or will it bring new love interests for Jane and Maura?
1. Sit Back and Relax

**A/N:** Living on the island of Oahu is such a great pleasure: wonderful landmarks, divine temperature and so many cultures that mix together. That's a great pleasure too because the varieties of food you get to choose from! I wanted Jane and Maura to get away from their hectic lives and visit the island of Oahu... I hope they enjoy the trip.

* * *

There was an irritating pang in Jane's head saying that she shouldn't have agreed to go on this trip. It kept telling her: _You're missing work, you shouldn't go_, but she couldn't resist denying Maura's incessant pleads. Maura told her that she deserved this getaway, so it was no use to argue since she had her mind-set. Jane couldn't help it though, she never thought about having a week off; taking even a day off from work bothered her.

That woman though; Maura could get her to do anything just by pleading, a cute smile, or even the tilt of her head; hell, even a brush of her hand got Jane to second guess her earlier choice. Which is why Jane had nothing to do on the flight to Hawaii; Maura pointed out that she could be reading a book, talking to the person sitting next to her, or, so Jane would stop complaining, she could be taking a nap. Her last complaint happened a few hours after they had left New Jersey, since leaving Boston; now she was growing agitated again.

The brunette fussed with her tangled curls and looked around her: _This will be a _long_ flight._ Others on the plane looked excited for their summer vacation in Hawaii, as for Jane, she still couldn't see what was so thrilling about a tiny island in the middle of nowhere. The only thing she wanted to do on that little tiny island of Oahu: sit back on a beach chair and visit Pearl Harbor; her grandfather served on the USS Oklahoma, one of the ships that sank, then later, salvaged.

Maura engrossed her time by reading a book. Still, with nothing to do besides look around, daydream and sit on her already numb ass, Jane stared at Maura. Angela always told her that staring at somebody for a long time was bound to grab their attention. True it was.

"What is it Jane?" Maura put her finger between the pages she was reading, "Can't you find something to amuse your interests than stare at me?"

_I have an idea but that wouldn't be right._ "I'm bored Maura!" Jane said casually, "If I had known that this would take 12 hours, then I wouldn't have gone." She pouted, "How many hours until we reach _wonderful_ Hawaii?"

"Jane!" Maura grumbled; if this brunette became agitated during this flight, then she would be agitated when they landed. This hypothesis would clearly be supported by the already obvious irritation in Jane's voice.

"I don't have all day; I won't have anything to do! How many hours until we reach Hawaii Maura?" Jane pointed at her imaginary watch.

Maura looked at hers, "It will be another seven hours until we reach the Honolulu International Airport." Maura put down her book and took Jane's hand, "Please don't be grumpy during the vacation, please?"

"Who said that I would be grumpy?" Jane exaggerated a smile, "I'm perfectly happy, see?" Maura let go of her hands and crossed her arms, "What?"

"Stop using sarcasm on me; you use sarcasm when you're acting like an aggravated teenager, especially one with PMS!"

"I was _not_ using sarcasm Maura Isles! I smiled; doesn't that prove how _happy_ I am?" Jane made the same smile again, "Ooh, Jane Rizzoli is _so_ happy!"

Maura faked a laugh, "Oh, I'm so happy that you're happy!" Maura did the same thing that Jane would do and deadpanned, "I really want to have as much fun as possible on this trip with my best-friend, who _really_ deserves a break from her demanding and chaotic life back home in Boston." She cuddled Jane's arm, "You need to relax because you deserve this trip! The island of Oahu will be a pleasant and extraordinary getaway for us, so please! Don't act like something's stuck up your ass when we're there."

"Geez, Maura! I got it."

"Good! Now will you please stop fussing in your seat and sit back, relax?" Maura did so herself, "We left New Jersey only three hours ago and you're causing me such grief." She waved her away, "Wouldn't you like to walk around this spacious aircraft?"

"Well at least I'm not acting like a two-year old! You don't want to see that!"

"You do act like a two-year old sometimes." Maura mumbled.

"Since you've graciously suggested that I leave you, I will." Jane unbuckled the seat belt and pinched Maura, "I heard that, and I do _not_ act like a two-year old." The one still sitting in her seat rubbed the sore spot, "Enjoy your alone-ness!" Jane waved her arms around.

She was right though, Jane shouldn't act like such a sourpuss. After all, Maura did pay most of the expenses and she knew the island by heart, visiting the place countless of times as a child when flying around with her parents. Of course this island escape would be great, especially with the medical examiner; another bonus: no one they knew would be there.

It was June, when summer begins to unfold: students are out of school and life seems more relaxed. The sun would be out; ocean breezes will flow into their hotel room, leaving a romantic feel as the slide guitars play, ukulele strumming and grass skirts swaying.

_This is a friendly vacation!_ Jane corrected herself; _this is not some honeymoon!_ Jane chuckled, "A honeymoon in Hawaii… nice." That thought made her feel light inside, now she was happy. She returned to her seat and sat down, relaxed, "Maura?"

"Yes Jane?" The blonde placed her book down once again.

"I promise you, I will try to be as agreeable as possible, okay?" Jane grinned, "Won't this be a ton fun?"

Maura patted Jane's knee, "Thank you." She picked up her book again and sighed, "Now find something to do." She looked over her book with a smile in her eyes.

All smiles and as cheerful as ever, Jane took the book out of her friend's hand, "Okay, let's talk about manicures and stupid teen movies, oh! Let's not forget about boys! Woo!" Jane wiggled her fingers. A man sitting in the next row, right next to Jane, glanced over at the two quizzically. The brunette, not noticing the man's expression, continued to talk immaturely, "Oh. My. God. Maura. We are going to go swimming with tall, tan and handsome guys we don't even know!"

"Jane, stop talking like that!" Maura chuckled, "You're drawing attention from others surrounding us."

"You told me to find something to do, to amuse my interests. That is what I am doing!" Jane stated, "I am amusing _you._ So let's strike up a conversation because if we don't I'll be bored as hell!"

"What about-"

"Reading a book, napping? No, it doesn't sound as _lovely_ as talking to you." Jane grew hot with embarrassment, she let that slip before she could think; that was a dead giveaway! Maura, however, didn't even do a double take.

"Reading this book doesn't sound as lovely as talking to you either." Maura snuggled closer to the overheating brunette, "Talking about manicures, though very stylish, adolescent movies and men are not in my favor, now. Why not talk about the intricate patterns of Roman mosaics or the fascinating evolution of humanity, the beauty of filmmaking or the etymology of names, hmm?"

Jane scratched the back of her neck, her light mood turned into annoyance, "Okay, now _I _get to choose what we talk about because those topics sound _bo_ring!"

From then, Jane and Maura spoke only about things not having to do with science, math, or art from hundreds of years ago. Talking kept Jane from complaining, this then kept Maura from annoying her by scolding or giving out suggestions to stay quiet during the flight to Honolulu.

_If only you understood how I felt, maybe then that would stop all the complaints for the rest of the vacation._ Maura chuckled at one of Jane's second encounter with her mother and Cavanaugh back at Maura's place. She pondered Jane's attitude, characteristics and mannerisms; yes, when Jane decided to act like a two-year old or tried to make her guess, or lie, it did annoy her. If anyone else acted that way, it would repel Maura, but it was different with Jane. _I could live with it._

Two hours before the plane was to land, Jane dozed off and fell asleep on Maura's shoulder. Now that it had gone quiet, Maura could finish her book. But reading a book didn't seem as lovely as sleeping with Jane in her arms.


	2. We Speak Bird

Once the plane landed, little murmurs of excitement passed through the passengers. Almost everyone jumped out of their seats to grab their luggage, get off the plane and head for their dream destinations. Not Jane Rizzoli; Maura had to nudge her awake from the two-hour nap she had. The brunette groaned her disapproval and told Maura to let her continue her peaceful sleep. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her closer, snuggling up, then as she drifted back to sleep, her hand fell between Maura's thighs. The blonde smiled, but realizing that Jane's hand inched closer to her pelvis, she wondered if Jane really was sleeping. Maura picked up her friend's hand with her index and thumb finger and placed it on her side of the chairs.

By then, the plane had gone empty and, worried that they might get in trouble, Maura got out of her seat, letting Jane fall and bump her head against the interior wall.

Disoriented, Jane grumbled, "Hey, I was sleeping Maura!" Jane got up and rubbed her eyes, "How many hours until we reach Hawaii?"

Maura already had her carry-on in hand, now she needed Jane to recover full consciousness. She rubbed her friend's arm, "Wake up, we're already here. The plane is empty now and it's…" Maura looked at her watch, but it wasn't correct. It said that it was 12 in the afternoon, but the sun was still rising. A flight attendant walked by and smiled, "Excuse me, could you tell me the time please?"

"It's a quarter past 6 ma'am. Do you need any help carrying out your luggage?" The woman glided over, "We've landed."

"Yes, yes. Let me just get my friend on her feet." Maura poked Jane again, "Come on Jane, wake up, we're here."

"Are you sure? It seems like we're still moving…" Jane murmured, still drowsy. Maura pulled her friend up to her feet, struggling, "Okay, I'm awake, I got it." Jane rubbed her eyes and grabbed her luggage from the compartment above, "We're in Hawaii!" They walked out of the plane together, arm in arm. "Do you have any idea where we're supposed to go?"

"Follow the arrows!" Maura pointed with her free hand, "Let's grab our luggage, call a cab and head for the hotel!" Maura led them straight to the baggage claim area but struggled to take her cumbersome bags off the conveyor belt.

"See? There wasn't any need for excessive packing. I only packed three bags; you've got, like, ten or something!" Jane placed hers on the floor and helped Maura, "I just noticed: where are our flower necklaces?"

"You mean leis Jane."

"Sure whatever." Jane showed her disappointment, "We're supposed to get leid by beautiful hula girls!"

The blonde got her luggage and chuckled, "Jane, I don't think they place flowers around guest's necks like they did in the 60s." Maura led the way to a pay phone, "So are you hoping to stimulate your fun side?"

"Why not? I've got a lot of adventures in mind. Planned a lot of them too, but I don't think a week will be enough." Jane leaned against a wall with a smirk, _oh yeah; I've done some research about this island_. Her friend shook her head, "What? Are you talking about something that may or may not include dull things? Like... watching wildlife or study the microscopic orgasms-"

"Organisms."

"... _organ_isms that lurk in dark places that creep the hell out of me, but not you?"

Maura only rolled her eyes. She didn't want to do just that, there were so many activities, hikes, beaches, restaurants, local diners and landmarks that they could visit. She wasn't accustomed to having a close relationship with another person, ever, and there weren't any rules to follow so she thought it would be entertaining to flirt with Jane. She picked up the phone receiver, "You've proposed a risqué suggestion and it sounds fascinating to take part in."

Jane caught her fly away hair and tucked it behind her ear, "And what risqué suggestion did I suggest?"

Her hands rested against the brunette's arm, Maura whispered, "Won't it be amazingly fun to get laid by attractive residents of Hawaii, especially if they're women?"

Jane chuckled, "Well, I wanted that to happen once we got off the plane. Haven't you seen it in the movies?"

She replaced the phone back to its hook, "With strangers? I only meant it as a joke, Jane." Maura grinned, "I'm improving immensely with my sarcasm and flirtation skills."

It took a few seconds for Jane to register what Maura meant, she scolded herself: why did leid and laid sound the same? "_Oh!_" Jane covered her mouth, "I thought you meant leis; flower necklaces. Not, like, having a... orgy!" She moved her hands over her mouth again, "Wait, _flirtation_ skills? You're flirting with me now?"

She couldn't lie, "No." Maura nodded her head, "Yes." Maura picked up the receiver again, "No."

"Which one is it Maura?" Jane inquired, flustered.

"I'm not flirting with you... right _now_."

"Since you can't lie… did you mean it?"

Maura shrugged, "Did I mean what?"

Jane squared her shoulders, "Maura!"

"Jane, you're not being specific! You could be referring to other things that we've discussed in the past. Are you talking about our conversation that we had the day before we left for this trip, or the week before that? What about the week before that one?"

"Okay! You're avoiding the subject Maura Isles! I want to know!"

"Know what?"

"Gah!" Jane growled, "Which hotel are we checking into?" She asked in one breath.

"The Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel." The blonde still had the phone in her hand and began to fiddle with the wire, she looked blankly at Jane.

"What?"

Maura took out her own cell phone, placing the receiver back, "I don't know what the number for the cab is."

Jane took her luggage and headed towards a sign that said 'EXIT'. She looked back at Maura, but again, she was struggling with her own. The brunette handed her luggage to Maura and told her to deal with hers so she could take care of the bulky bags. The shorter woman thanked her, showing her appreciation by lightly pecking a spot near Jane's lips. Her cheeks grew hot the second Maura's lips lost contact with her skin; this was the first time the doctor ever kissed her anywhere near the lips! It was always her forehead or the top of her head. It amazed her so much that she accidentally dropped one of the smaller bags and stood openmouthed. With a giggle stuck in her throat, Maura stooped over to retrieve the piece of luggage. But Jane, always the 'gentlewoman' when it came to Maura, pulled her up by the shoulders and picked it up for her.

"I told you, I got this!" Jane chuckled, "All you need to do is carry my things 'cause it's easier to deal with." With a loud grunt, Jane threw one bag over each shoulder, then let another one go over her neck, and finally dragged two suitcases with her; five big ass bags. "God Maura! What the hell do you have in these bags? Did you bring your whole friggin' closet?" She hauled everything towards the exit sign and struggled to get through the sliding doors; the bags were weighing her down. "I think I deserve another one for all of this." Jane stopped right outside the door, waiting for that kiss.

"You deserve what Jane?"

_A kiss. _"Nothing, just forget that I said anything."

Maura laughed at her friend's expression, "Specificity helps; it's a challenge to understand what you are suggesting when I don't know what you're speaking of."

Maura's bags were getting incredibly heavy, so Jane let go of everything she could. The three bags that stuck to Jane's shoulders and neck were quickly thrown aside; Maura added a light punch saying that there were very important items in there.

Just to lighten the mood, and because she was getting bored again, Jane cracked a dirty joke, "Don't tell me you smuggled toys that could easily be bought here!"

"_What?! _No! It would be embarrassing for me to explain why I carry a phallus-shaped object in my bag!"

"So there is a… _dildo_ in there?"

"Stop it Jane!" Maura shoved her, "It's not funny! I didn't pack _anything_ like that."

Jane poked her, "Of course you don't need to. There are live ones here!" She burst into laughter, "They're alive!"

"How are you bored?" Jane gave her a face, one that said: _what are you talking about?_ "If you've resulted to dirty jokes, you _must_ be bored. Tell me: why do you resort to dirty jokes?"

"Yes Maura, I am incredibly bored and dirty jokes just tickle me!" Jane inched closer to Maura, "Dirty jokes bring me closer to home."

"Eh, you wahines need help o' what?" A heavy built man walked up to them.

Protective Jane stepped in front of Maura and let her arms wrap around the shorter woman, getting a touch of her boob on purpose. Maura stuck her head out to get a view of the man, "We need a ride to the Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel, but we have no idea who to call." Maura got a grip of Jane's hips and moved her over, "Hi, I'm Maura Isles."

The man smiled offering his hand, "I'm Aukealanikapono Kealiililo Alexander Luzon," He paused for a moment and guffawed at the women's faces; "I take pride in my name and love to shock tourists. You can call me Pono or Aukea if you like."

"Uh… okay?" Jane grinned awkwardly, "I will call you Aukea." Maura nudged her, "Yes?"

"Introduce yourself!"

"Hi Aukea, my name is… Jane Rizzoli… nice to meet you."

"Auright den. You sistahs stay lucky yeah? Braddah ovah hea's one taxi drivah cuz. Brah I was getting bored till I wen see you guys standing all confused. How come you guys nevah jus call? Da numbah stay right neah da payphone!"

Jane turned her head, "Maura?"

"You kept me from focusing; do not blame me!"

"Nah, no worries. I go pull up my cah so you guys can putchyo' tings inside. Try wait?"

"Thank you very much!" Maura finally shook his hand.

"Because you buggahs so nice," Aukea, since he towered over both women, bent down close enough so they could hear him whisper, "I go give you guys one discount. Aftah all, I gotta suppohtchyou guys since it's yo mont yeah?" He shot them the local shaka and walked to his car on the other side.

"What the hell does he mean by our 'month'?" Actually placing air quotes, "But I love 'em anyway for giving us a discount!" Jane patted Maura on the back, a bit too roughly.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! We're going to have so much fun!" Jane let her arm rest on Maura's shoulder as they waited, "The way he speaks is very interesting. What do you think? Should I try to speak that way?"

Maura scoffed, "Jane you shouldn't try." She let herself cozy up to her taller best-friend, "He's speaking Hawaiian pidgin. Immigrants who worked on the plantations-"

"No, no. I don't want some history lesson now. You can explain that later." Jane bumped her bottom against Maura's waist, "So, you're saying he's speaking bird?"

But before Maura could explain, Aukea came back with the cab, "Hea, lemme help you guys load your tings." He popped his trunk, took all of Maura's bags and stuck them inside with no hesitation. Then Aukea did the same with Jane's things, "Maura and Jane, right?" They nodded in unison, "Waikiki beach, heah we come!"

* * *

**A/N: **That's how we speak 'bird' in Hawaii; not everyone speaks pidgin here but some people grew up with this local language. Pidgin is easy to speak, but typing it is hard because I want to get it down to a t! As I wrote Aukea's (ow-kay-uhs) dialogue, red lines to show that I've spelled those words wrong started to pop up! Like I already mentioned, it's really hard to transcribe pidgin. If you really want to know what it sounds like, there are wonderful videos out there! :D Finally, we'll find out what he means by "their month" soon.

**I have no idea how to help you guys understand or pronounce what the characters say. I just want to see how this chapter goes first, but if the pidgin speaking characters really do stump you guys (and it shows in the reviews) I'll 'translate' it, put a key, or do both.**

Just in case though: Braddah/brah/sistah: _term of endearment_; wahine: _female, woman_; cuz: _another term of endearment, more associated with close friends though_; buggahs: _a word to describe someone/something._


End file.
